The Joy of Creation
by Is It Me or Not
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached.
1. First Steps

It was about 7:00 p.m. when the mechanic arrived to add the memory card and the A.I. confirmation to the animatronic. The CEO of Fazbear entertainment was already finishing the final inspection of the restaurant when the mechanic had got out of his car.

"Hey there Fritz! You here for Freddy?" The CEO asked.

"Well of course! Why else would I be here?"

Fritz was the lead mechanic of the company, and was the only one trusted with the animatronics since there had been, uh-, "problems", with the other mechanics. Fritz walked up to the new animatronic and gave him a quick inspection for any damage and took off the exoskeleton head of it. At the back of the endoskeleton skull, there was a number pad the size of a calculator and 3 different slots. Fritz took the chip out of a case and inserted it into to the second slot. Then he entered a password and turned around to the CEO.

"Sir? Do you want to do the honours?" Fritz asked casually.

"It would be my pleasure!" he said as he climbed up onto the stage.

* * *

The CEO pressed enter and beeping and whirring sounds begun; the telltale sign of a machine booting itself up. The animatronic slowly opened his eyes as light poured into the sensors for the first time.

"Oh! Almost forgot to put the head back on!" Fritz chuckled.

He took the bears head and carefully placed it over his skull. Freddy turned around slowly, inspecting his hands and feet as he did so.

"H-hello there! My n-name is Freddy F-Fazbear. What am I doing here?" Freddy asked nervously as he used his voice for the first time.

"Well, Freddy! You are the mascot of this company! You get some rest buddy. Tomorrow is the Grand Opening of the restaurant!" The CEO told him with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Short chapter, who cares? There will be more coming soon so don't cry.


	2. They?

It was 1:35 a.m. when Freddy finally decided to walk around the restaurant. Nobody was left there but a man who according to Freddy's memory card was a janitor.

* * *

**Freddy's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked down the hall as I stared at my hands. Opening and closing them seemed like a miracle to me, in fact, I was so distracted that I nearly tripped over a bucket full of water that the janitor was using!

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

* * *

When the janitor saw that Freddy was not at his stage he screamed, ran into the security office, and immediately called the Police that then notified the CEO.

"Why a-are you h-here?" Freddy asked, glitching as he did so.

"We were notified that you were roaming around the restaurant like…some kind of creep." Said a man holding a clipboard. Suddenly behind him the CEO ran in, his face dotted with sweat.

"Wha' happened?! Oh." The CEO said

"The janitor perked up when he saw the CEO, "You told me he was in sleep mode! But he wasn't."

The CEO sighed as if he knew this could happen. "Look he's just experiencing 'The Joy of Creation!' It's nothing to be scared of."

"Well I'm pretty sure that seeing a giant robot that's _supposed _to be sleeping, walking around the corner and starring at you is not very easy to be calm about." The janitor replied.

The man with the clipboard jotted something down and ripped the page out; giving it to the CEO. "From now on you are to shut down all animatronics at closing time, but you can leave them on in the day. Understand? It's also a good thing this happened before the place actually opened, or else you would've gotten a report!"

The janitor looked confused, "I'm confused…who's 'they?' "

"Oh we've got more coming in! A Chicken, a Bunny, and a, uh… a Fox!" The CEO said, "Oh! Also a spare suit that comes with a spare endoskeleton, and looks like Freddy but its colour is golden."

The janitor sighed and went towards the exit.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly for Freddy at the Grand Opening. The kids all loved Freddy and some would offer him drinks, pizza, and tokens from the arcade. One of the kids discovered that by squeezing Freddy's nose it makes a honking sound. Freddy laughed when the kids honked his nose and so did they.

When night came Freddy was shut-down and was prepared for the next day.


	3. The Night Gaurd

**Okay so this was a longer chapter but it completely glitched out and replaced the parts that said " " with " ." or a blank. Please forgive me for the fact that "Mr. Fredzbear" was deleted. Maybe it didn't happen to you though. :)**

* * *

The last few weeks went by very quickly for Freddy. Most of the time the place was shut down to prepare the restaurant for the upcoming animatronics. Sometimes Fritz would even shut Freddy down for the fear that he might overheat his system from everything that is going on. A man with dark grey hair walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"Mr. Fredzbear! Welcome!" said Fritz.

"Well hello Fritz! How is everything going?" said Mr. Fredzbear.

"Everything is as smooth as mechanical oil sir!"

"Well it better be…because the animatronics are arriving in 30 minutes!"

"Okay sir but, uh-has anyone applied to be the second night watch yet?"

"No Fritz, but anything can change in half an hour."

* * *

A man by the name of Mike Schmidt, who was 38 years old, sat at home reading the newspaper. He was recently fired from the car dealership "Toyota©" and was desperately looking for a job.

"I've had enough with that fucking company. I need to get a job!" growled Mike.

He flipped through the newspaper nervously. "Aha!" he shouted.

"Pizzeria looking for night watch…blah blah blah, come in 24 hours…wait what?! How much time do I ha-30 minutes?! Oh my god I gotta go."

He picked up the newspaper and circled the ad with a red marker. He picked up the newspaper and ran into his car; driving away as soon as he touched the driver's seat.

* * *

Mr. Fredzbear was standing outside of the pizzeria waiting for the truck with the animatronics to come, when suddenly a black car sped into the parking lot. A man with very dark brown hair stepped out and ran towards the building.

"You here for the night watch?" asked Mr. Fredzbear.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"I'm the owner of the company! Let me show you around."

* * *

Mr. Fredzbear showed Mike around the place and told him what to do.

"You won't be on duty until after tomorrow. All you have to do is check the cameras!"

"Great! I guess I'll see you then?"

"Well, no, but right now let's go see the new animatronics!"

Mike and Mr. Fredzbear walked up to the doors just as the truck arrived. Just then Freddy hopped off the stage and stood beside both of the men.

"I'm impressed at your work Fritz!" said Mr. Fredzbear.

"And I'm scared of it…" Mike quivered.

Freddy held out his paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mike Schmidt!" Freddy said while shaking Mike's hand. "And it is also a pleasure to meet you Gary Fredzbear!"

"H-how do they know our names?" Mike asked.

Fritz chuckled. "All of the animatronics we ordered are tied into some sort of citizen database owned by the government. Their facial recognition systems look for the closest match of the person that they see in the database."

"Speaking of animatronics we ordered," Gary began, "The animatronics' names are: 'Bonnie the Bunny', 'Foxy the Pirate Fox', 'Matey the Pirate Wolf', and '_Chica the Chicken!'_ He said this while shoulder nudging Freddy, who blushed at the thought of a female animatronic.

"Here they come!" Mike said.


	4. First Impression

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" said Mike. Although it was only 11:30, Mike wanted to be there early so he could see the animatronics be set to night mode. Mike put on a black leather jacket, got into his car and drove away.

"Wow. This place is _really, _creepy at night." Said Mike after arriving at the pizzeria.

"You sure got that right!" said an engineer working on Foxy, "I don't think animatronics are supposed to wander!"

"Wander?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah. I-I guess someone tampered with them or somethin'. Whenever I attempt to switch them to night mode i-it just gives some fucking ERROR message. I put them in stand-by mode for now, but foxy seems to malfunctioning or somethin'."

"Alright. Well I guess I'll go to work now!"

* * *

Mike walked down the West Hall towards the office. The first thing he noticed was the Heavy-Duty security doors.

"What in the _fucking hell _would I need these for?!" As soon as he got into the office he noticed cobwebs everywhere. Suddenly a phone rang.

"_Hello, hello?_"

"Uh...Hi?"

"_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

_"_O-okay."

_"I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_."

* * *

Mike nearly fell off his chair after hearing that last part. "Well that helps!" Make put his hands on his face. "And twenty years? I thought these were brand new… wait but there was another restaurant before this. Ah screw it."

Mike leaned back in his chair, picking up the tablet that lay on the desk. He switched to the stage camera as he watched the last engineer leave the building. Suddenly Bonnie turned around to the camera and started waving to him as if he was saying "Hi."

"God those things are creepy…" Mike muttered to himself. Standing up from his chair, he dragged his feet along to close both doors.

"God it's late." Mike sat down in his chair and pulled the cap that read "**SECURITY**"over his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the camera expectantly, waiting for the red dot to appear that meant that the new guard was watching. But the light never came on. Suddenly a flashing red light appeared down the hall. He had learned that this meant the power was low; below 10%.

"Hey Fred."

Freddy blinked and turned his head towards the bunny.

"The guard's power is low. Do you want to help him?"

"Fine." Said the bear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Sorry for the hiatus but I promise there will be more! Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have any comments whatsoever.


	5. Death is a Horrible Thing

**Mike's P.O.V.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of tapping on glass. I lifted up my cap and was so shocked that I fell out of my chair. In the left window was Freddy, with his eyes half closed.

"Dude," he said, "You gotta open the doors…Your power is low."

And at that moment I knew I had fucked up. There was the loud hum of a generator failing and everything went black. Suddenly Freddy's eyes started flashing to…what is that? Carmen?

"F-Freddy?" I stuttered. I was scared; I mean who wouldn't? It was a giant robot that apparently acts like a human! It could bite your brain off! (Huehuehuehuehue) Freddy walked up to me and grabbed me with his giant hands which were metal, and metal is cold.

* * *

"Put me down! Godammit I don't want to die!" Freddy didn't seem to care, because he just started carrying me away from the office.

"Where are we going?! Tell me! Wait… Oh shit." I realized what was going to happen to me now. We were heading backstage, where the spare suits, and parts where kept. I remembered the phone call where the phone guy said that:

"They'll probably see you as a metal endoskeleton, and try to stuff you into a suit." I was shaking now. Not just from the cold but from the fact that I was going to die alone with no one to save him.

"Freddy please… don't do this."

Freddy walked through the door and set me on the table. I looked through the door. I could make a run for it, but do the other animatronics want to stuff me too? Suddenly Bonnie appeared in the doorway. My plan to run had just been ruined.

"Hey Freddy!" The bunny said. "What are you doi-…oh…Freddy that's a human for the last time! It's not an endo!"

"Well to me it is!" Freddy growled. Was Bonnie trying to save me? Because if he was I would be very happy to stay alive.

* * *

**NO P.O.V.**

* * *

Bonnie walked up to Freddy and flicked a tiny switch on his neck. Freddy went limp.

"Uh…Bonnie are you going to kill me?" Mike asked.

Bonnie sighed. "None of the animatronics are going to kill you except Freddy who needs a system restart every once in a while to keep him sane." Mike nodded.

"Can I g-go?" Asked Mike. "Sure," the lagomorph replied, "As long as you won't report this to anyone."

"I-I won't" Mike promised. Even though he really wanted to report this, he told himself not to because he didn't want the animatronics to kill him for that.

* * *

Mike walked out of the building at 6 A.M. "God what a night…" he said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter… I'm really sick right now and it's really early here. Anyways thanks for all the follows! I'll be sure to post more soon! What is the wait really that un**BEAR**able?

huehueheuehueheuehueheueheuheueheuehueheueheuheueheuheuheeheuehueheueuehueheuheueeuehueheuheueheuheuehueheuehueheuheuheueheuehuehuehhuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehu

P.S. sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
